Windful Royal
by nwfairy
Summary: Friends from the past and present meet. But the Jungle is dieing! Will Tamakana, Nausi's best friend, have the answer. Or is she the cause?


**A/N: Plot bunnies are evil, serenely evil. (well not necessarily, my friend thinks that there neutral forces in the universe…) But this fanfic has been bugging me for awhile now, so I finally start to write it. YAY! Also I write this in conjunction of 'Draco's Wonderwall' and "Memories of You', so updates might be hard to come by. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Studio Ghibli, Disney, the original plot of the movie, or most of the characters. **

**Chapter 1: Dessert Winds**

Nausicaa loved to fly. Like every other child in the Valley, she learned to fly almost as soon as she started to walk. But she still had a long way to go. She wished that her father had not caught the illness as early as he did, and wished that he was at least still alive, but alas those wishes could never come true. Flight was her element though. Any aircraft she touched she could handle. Not necessarily master, but she could fly just about anything. Even Asbel was impressed by her talent of flight.

Thinking of her favorite Pegit, she searched the ground. Asbel and Lord Yupa were supposed to return soon. Asbel had become the ambassador to Pegit for the Valley. Even though he was the prince of his kingdom, the only way he would gain control would be to kill his only other sibling, his younger sister Lassandra. As Pegit followed the codes of matriarchy, as did the Valley. But Asbel didn't want to be King of Pegit. He wanted to be an explorer, like she was.

Flying around the edge of the Toxic Jungle, she saw the flare of the travelers. She glided over to the origin of the flare and saw Asbel and Lord Yupa riding on the pack beasts. She waved at them, and seeing her morning shadow, they looked up and waved back.

She sat upon the sand until Lord Yupa and Asbel rode up to the Wind Chime Towers. Asbel seeing her jumped off his riding bird, Iota, and ran up to Nausicaa. "Nausicaa!" He swept her up in his arms and spun her around, then gave her a huge hug, squeezing all the air out of her. He sighed happily into her ear and set her down. "I have missed you so much."

"Yes, he couldn't stop writing things down to tell you, and we almost ran out of sample vials," said Yupa walking the beasts behind them.

Asbel grinned shyly.

"No, Asbel, that's a good thing," said Nausicaa. "Where did you go?"

"We went north past Pegit and east towards Yakanba. Spreading the Gospel of the Ohmn and the Toxic Jungle. We even met some scientists that would love to hear from you. They were very interested about your work," said Asbel excitedly.

"Really! That great!" Nausicaa hugged Asbel tight.

Asbel laughed and hugged her back. Lord Yupa just looked amused.

Breaking apart, Nausicaa said, "Well, since your back early, would you like to go exploring in the Jungle, Asbel? You can stay here and wait Lord Yupa, we won't be long."

"Sure, let's go Princess."

"I'll wait here Princess, and sleep perhaps," said Yupa, raising his eyebrow at Asbel. Asbel looked meek.

"He says I snore." Nausicaa laughed.

Asbel and Nausicaa flew above the Toxic Jungle, but below the poison filled clouds.

"So how's Tito?" Asbel and Tito had become friendly once Tito realized that Asbel meant no harm to his mistress.

"He's fine. In fact he's found a lady friend." Nausicaa laughed. "I think he spends more time harassing her, then he spends time with me."

Asbel laughed.

They flew the gilder to the edge of the Jungle and landed. For the next few hours they spent in the Jungle, the youths looked for Ohmn Shells. They found some leg coverings of one and a plate of a young baby one. Setting a few marks on a map, they sat down to talk and rest.

"So how was the outside world?"

"Amazing, really. See that flower?" Asbel pointed to a brilliant blue flower.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Further north it comes in yellow and pink. And that one there," he pointed to huge flower, about the size of his head. "Is about the size of my thumbnail in the east."

"Really! That is amazing, what genetic diversity there is, in these flowers. In this Jungle at all." Then Nausicaa looked wistful. "I can spend my entire life studying the jungle and never fully understand it."

"Princess…"

"No," she waved him off. "Its okay." Little white puff balls started to fall. "We should start going."

They flew back to the Wind Chime towers were Nausicaa dropped off Asbel with the riding beasts and Lord Yupa.

"I'll announce you're coming up to the Valley!" Said Nausicaa, and she flew off.

"Did you tell her boy?"

"No… not yet."

The valley was celebrating the return of the young ambassador and Lord Yupa. The old feasting hall that had been empty during King Gil's sickness had been cleaning and had been aired out. Ready for a feast.

Nausicaa spoke with Mito and the other leaders of the scavenger party, telling them about the shells that she and Asbel had found. They were eager to find them, legs and eyes were the most prized parts of the Ohmn shell.

Asbel and Lord Yupa were greeted by the women and children of the Valley. Crowding around them, they yelled out praises.

Closeing the meeting Nausicaa called for Lord Yupa and Mito.

"Men, I call you for a proposition. I am still fairly young and need help to rule. So I ask to be stewards to the crown of the Valley of Wind." She held her breath. Mito she could sure of acceptance, but he could lose track of what was important in the heat of the moment. Yupa she wasn't so sure of. But if they would both say yes that would be best.

"Of course Princess, it would be an honor to serve," said Mito.

"I am getting old for exploring, and Asbel is growing up fast enough to replace me, so I too will except," said Lord Yupa.

Nausicaa nearly jump out of her seat in excitement, but instead remained calm. "Thank you both. Mito, you have live most, if not all of your life in the Valley or around it; you will be the steward of the Valley. Lord Yupa, you on the other hand have spent most of your life outside this Valley. You know many things about many different people; you shall be the Steward of foreign affairs for the Valley. Thank you both." Mito thanked her profusely, Lord Yupa nodded in agreement. "I must prepare for the feast, you are dismissed."

The feast was grand. The women in the kitchens outdid themselves. Nausicaa felt a little sad, she could never cook and clean as well as she could fly, work science experiments, or infer. She had great respect for them.

She sat at the high end of the table, but she like everyone else had a job before dinner. She had set the plates out for every one, then some more for the child's table. The men would wash the dishes after the meal was done.

She wore one of her better crowns, made from Ohmn shell and agate gems. It was a gift from the people after the death of her father. She wore as often as she could. Her dress was a pale light blue that reached to her knees with bellowing sleeves and wore a bejeweled belt with a small pouch. Tito sat on her shoulder calmly, his tail wrapped around his mistresses neck.

The table was set, and food was being placed upon the table the children sat restlessly wanting to eat. Nausicaa nuzzled Tito praying to any higher being for strength. _I can turn back an Ohmn with a flash-bang and an insect charm, but talking in front of a crowd like this?_ Seeing her tense state, Asbel squeezed her hand under the table. Finally she could give her announcement; all were sitting (for the exception of the soldier-guard who were standing watch, ever since the invasion of the Tolmekians, created there first soldiers).

"People of the Valley, please listen to me before we eat the wonderful food that the kitchens have created. I, your Princess, love you all so dearly to my hearts. But even I cannot be everywhere at once, and I am still young and not fully trained for the position that has been forced upon me so soon, I need help," she paused. Most of the Valley people looked like they would disagree, that their Princess had been doing a fine job. "Before my father got sick, he appointed Stewards to help run the Valley. After he got sick, all stepped down from their positions, my father could handle it because he could search the Jungle any longer. Today I appoint two different people as Stewards. Lord Mito, please rise." Mito rose from his spot at the table. "I grant you the stewardship of the internal workings of the Valley. Will you govern rightly, with honor; support, guide, and advise me with righteousness; and remain loyal to the crown in which you serve?"

Mito looked at her humble, but with strength behind the humility. "Princess I will, if you in return promise to rule kindly and fairly."

"I will Lord Mito, my Steward of the Internal." She looked over to Lord Yupa. "Lord Yupa please rise." Yupa rose as well."

"I grant you the stewardship of the External interests of the Valley. Will you govern rightly, with honor; support, guide, and advise me with righteousness; and remain loyal to the crown in which you serve?"

Lord Yupa replied, "Princess I will, if you in return promise to rule kindly and fairly."

"I will Lord Yupa, my Steward of the External. Both of you come forth." Mito and Yupa walked up to her. "Please kneel." They kneeled. "I give to you a badge proving the stewardship you hold," and from the pouch she drew two decorated badges and pinned them to their chests. "Rise!" Those rose and the hold burst into clapping and yells of praise. Turning to the Valley people she raise her arms out, "I claim that this feast should begin!" More shouts and the people feasted.

Nausicaa and Asbel chatted while they ate, occasionally giving pieces of food to Tito. They laughed and ate, then chatted some more. About mid way through the feast a young guard came running into the hold.

"Princess Nausicaa, Princess Nausicaa!"

"What is it solider," Mito growled good heartedly. "And why are you from your post?"

"There is a visitor at the gate who says that she is Lady Tamakana!"

Nausicaa jumped from her seat, "Bring her to me! Quickly now! Let her in!" The youth ran quickly from the hall to relay the message.

Asbel just looked confused. From the corner Obaba crackled.

"Are you confused young one?"

Asbel nodded. "Who is Tamakana?"

"She is my best friend since childhood. She travels around like Lord Yupa, since in fact she is his daughter," supplied Nausicaa happily.

Asbel looked at Lord Yupa, astonished. "You never said you had a daughter."

"You never asked." Asbel looked around the hall, looking at the expressions of the women that belong to the Valley. Most of they wore a complex face of… Jealousy—was the closest emotion he could think of.

Then, the women, named Tamakana, entered the room. She was all about the attitude. She wore a vest that exposed all of her arm flesh, and the bottom was cut into a sharp upside down V-. She wore big baggy pants with tons of pockets. On her head she had a pair of leather banded goggles. She was tall, lank but well rounded too. But most of all was her hair. The upper layer was cut short and choppy; no longer than her chin. The lower layer reached her butt and was in two tightly braided braids. And—it was bright **_blond_**. Same color as the sun—blond. Which was extremely, if not impossibility, rare in the Valley; where most were orangey-reds, like Nausicaa, or had a dark brown tone.

"Nausicaa did you miss me?"

**A/N2: glee the first chapter is done! Tell me what you think by clicking the comments button. **

**NEXT TIME: Why did Tamakana come back? Why is she blond? And perhaps what did Asbel need to tell Nausicaa? All that and more! Reminder I work faster with more comments! **


End file.
